The present invention relates to magnetic reading heads making it possible to read a recording made on a magnetizable medium, such as a tape covered with a coating of iron oxide.
It is known to make magnetic reading heads by using a magnetic ring provided with an air gap and a coil. The magnetic tape travels in contact with the air gap and the particles magnetized in a variable manner and supported by the same induce in the magnetic ring a flux which leads to the appearance of read-out signals at the terminals of the coil. The pass band of these signals is linked to the magnetic tape speed and in order to record television signals it is necessary to wait for relative head/tape speeds of the order of 5 m/s. As a result it is necessary to use in video tape recording equipment a complex mechanical system to obtain a recording track formed from parallel segments inclined with respect to the axis of the tape and extending between its two edges. For this purpose two mechanical movements are formed, namely a conventional longitudinal movement of the magnetic tape and a transverse movement of the head.